wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Gedonelune Town
Gedonelune Town is the first town seen in-game and stays inside Gedonelune Kingdom. The town is directly connected with Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. From the academy, students can get to Gedonelune Town passing through white gates that leads to the main fountain. Teachers and Prefects are free to open the gate whenever needed, however, students can not go in town on lesson days and out of curfew time. There is also a forest about a mile away from this town called Dark Forest it leads to an old mansion. A secret passageway also leads into the town and as revealed in the event Sweet and Delightful Date, only few students know, some being Randy and Luca. Locations Accessory Shop This shop is composed of two stores and sells magical brooms, hair ties, bracelets and many other. Bakery Shop This store sells breads, cakes, sandwiches, burgers, doughnuts, and subs. First mentioned in Amelia's birthday event. Book Shop This shop sells many books and was mentioned in many "field day" event stories, often with Elias suggesting or going to it. Candy Shop In this small candy shop students can buy magical candies in it. Some of these candies give temporary ability to fly. The old lady who works in this candy shop reminds Randy of his grandma. Cafe This is a rather small cafe with lots of stools and bench seats to sit down on. It is said that couples go here a lot, it serves ice cream and other sweets. Clothing Shop This is a small store that sells many kinds of clothes, such as dresses or swimsuits for females. First mentioned in Vincent's sequel. Church This is a small church, which sometimes weddings can be held at. There is also a church courtyard behind this church covered with a flower field. Forgotten City A part in Gedonelune Town where people with low resources live. The location is called like that because the other parts of Gedonelune Town don't know their existence or don't want to acknowledge it. The forgotten city was first mentioned in Alfonse's route. Alfonse created a clinic in there to help those in need. Fortune Teller This a small room where you can have your fortune told to you, also you can buy love potions from here as well. Goldstein Labatory This is a large building with lot of stairs going into it, it said to be at least five stories tall. First mentioned in Alfonse's route. Magic Shop This small shop sells rare magic items in, even skull candles and love potions too. Luca go to this shop in some event stories. Magical Tool Shop This shop has many rare magical tools that are sold, usually they have high prices. You often find Elias in this shop in field day event stories. Marketplace Hisoka has a marketplace that sells many foods, like sausages, snow apples, sun oranges and others. First mentioned in Hisoka's route, it is mentioned again in Ted's route. Music Stage This place has a small stage where you can sing on or even do some karaoke there. First mentioned in Amelia's birthday event. Park This is a large park, it has benches by a large fountain. There is also a small pathway in the park that leads to more benches that you can sit on near trees. Also it has a section for the circus as well, but it only comes in town at times. Pizza Place This restaurant just opened in town and said to serve the best pizza's. First mentioned in Amelia's birthday event. Port Town This is the port that you can find a boat to travel on to get to other places that you can't get to on train. First mentioned in Alfonse's route. Sweet Shop This is a small shop that sells only cakes and gumballs. Vincent's Office This office is very fancy, it has a fancy chair in it where Vincent sits on, a chandelier on the ceiling, a wooden dresser with a fancy mirror and a fancy couch. First mentioned in Vincent's route. Category:Locations